


Dispute at the top

by RowN



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fujisaki Chihiro ships Oowada Mondo and Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Gen, Ikusaba Mukuro don't, Mukuro killed people, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Chihiro and Mukuro are "fighting" because Chi wants their best friend Mondo to date Taka and because Mukuro doesn't trust Mondo to be enough for her best friend Taka.
Relationships: Chihiro Fujisaki & Mondo Oowada, Chihiro Fujisaki & Mukuro Ikusaba, Kiyotaka Ishimaru & Mondo Oowada, Mukuro Ikusaba & Kiyotaka Ishimaru
Kudos: 16





	Dispute at the top

It was a Tuesday like an other, a Tuesday like it happens one out of seven times in a week. It was raining lightly like a spit, making a kind and nice sound against the giant windows of the canteen of the Hope’s Peak Academy and some of the class 78 were sitting around a table, intrigued by the conflict that was going on between two of them, all of them having an opinion on it without saying a word, having fun by what was going on. After all, neither Mukuro or Chihiro were very talkative or loud so their fight was giving their four classmates a good show.

Chihiro put down his anti-blue light glasses and closed is portable computer softly while, at the other side of the table, Mukuro had her two hands firmly on the table and she was bending towards her classmate.

Only a few minutes ago, everything was going on just fine and nothing could have let guess what was going to happen but Kiyotaka joined them quickly, searching for his best friend, his dude, his pal Mondo and quit them as soon as Aoi told him she remembered seeing him training with Sakura. Not even two seconds after he left, Mukuro pulled a face and grumbled something bad about the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, which made Chihiro react immediately to protect their friend, answering that Kiyotaka and Mondo could spend as much time as they wanted if they wanted it. The Ultimate Soldier did not like this at all and got up on her feet to confirm her disagreement with the Ultimate Programmer and that what happened. Now they were both angry at each other. Junko, without any real surprise, grabbed her phone to film them grinning and Yasuhiro and Leon bent toward them like if a few centimeters would make the fight more epic than it already was.

Chihiro did have a little more temper thanks to spending time with Mondo and trying to copy him to feel a bit stronger but they were still a little the same as always, with a shy voice so soft and teary eyes, so they lifted their chin to gain a little presence and assert themselves a little more against their opponent. After all, one of them here had blood on their hand and caused death and it was not them.

“Why are you so angry against Mondo? He has never done anything done wrong to you or anyone so why are you so mean?

-Mean? I am not, I am logical, that is all. He’s just way too much around Taka and I do not like it.

-Can’t you let them do whatever they want? It is not any of your business at all! If Kiyotaka and Mondo want to hang out, it’s their business!

-Aren’t they like a little in love with each other?” Leon said to spice things up.

-A little? They’re the last one who didn’t notice you mean!” Aoi added, to say things correctly.

The Ultimate Programmer and the Ultimate Soldier gave them a look before staring at each other again and Chihiro even smiled.

“Exactly! They deserve to be in love, even if they’re both too dumb to get it.

-I don’t agree with you. Taka is my friend, my best friend, and he trusts me, so I have, as his friend, to make sur he’s around the good people who are good for him.

-Mondo is a good person!

-No, not for Taka! He’s the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and Taka’s the Ultimate Moral Compass, they’re poles apart from each other, Mondo is everything Taka isn’t, he has temper tantrum, he’s fighting, he’s in a gang-

-He only fights bad people!

-And, like, people attract each other, everyone knows that.” Junko added without raising an eye from her phone to make sure she correctly filmed the fight. “It gave a little tragic effect to their romantic relationship, like Romeo and Juliette.

-They die because of their love!

-Actually, it’s more because they’re stupid.

-Exactly, Mondo is stupid.

-He’s not! Or we can say the same about Taka, he thinks he must get naked to make friends!

-And it worked with Leon, they’re friends!

-What?” Leon denied strongly and physically. “No, no, no! We didn’t become friends like that, it was because he’s friend with Mondo and Chi, that’s all. If my friends trust someone, I do.

-There! Two points fort me!” Chihiro said, fists on their hips, on top of their puffy skirt. “Mondo and Taka gets along really well, and you can’t do anything against it Mukuro, you have to accept it. Also, you can’t judge Mondo’s temper tantrum, he has no control over it when you, you killed people cold blood. So, if Kiyotaka can be friend with you, he can be friend or whatever he wants to do with Mondo.”

Their four friends bent a little more toward them, waiting for a violent answer from Mukuro but the young girl only pulled a face, putting a face, copying unintentionally her twin like that. It was not fun anymore for them, so they complained, already not interested by the fight who was not even that long.

“But Taka is **my** friend… He is spending all his time with Mondo, it’s not fair.”

-Wait, you’re just jealous?” Junko mocked her. “But how do you think love works? Every young lover is like that, glued together by their butt, bare skin, you can’t do anything against that, deal with it like every mortal. And, like, it’s not with your personality of a vanilla ice cream that you’ll get Taka attention.

-You’re mean Junko!” Chihiro answered, a bit angry, with a high voice. “It’s your own sister!

-So what? You were fighting to seconds ago. If it stops, I don’t care.”

The blond shut down the video and left the canteen, pulling out the tongue at everyone like a child down.

“Don’t worry Mukuro, Kiyotaka didn’t forget you. Junko is right on one thing only, being in love made people dumber, but he’ll still spend time with you.”

Mukuro felt a bit shameful so she didn’t answer but Chihiro ran around the table to hug her in their arms.

“And we’re friends, right? If Kiyotaka let you down too much, we’ll hang out together.

-Yeah! With me too!” Aoi added highly, joining the hug, crushing them both in her muscular arms of an Ultimate Swimmer.

Quickly after, Yasuhiro joined them, having to bend almost in half since how much taller he was than them. Leon stayed out of this, not being a hugger, but he raised his thumb as Mukuro when they exchange a look, having her back too, in his own way. It was really nice, Mukuro liked that a lot.

-o-o-o-

When Mondo closed his locker, Mukuro appeared behind it, as quiet as a shadow. He succeeded to not jump away but he couldn’t help thinking some cuss to hide his surprise to himself. Really, Mukuro was the friend of his friend, his dude, his pal Taka but she was so weird. He didn’t really care, everyone in his class was weird – for example Sayaka would give him a weird big smile every time he would notice she was staring at him and Taka – so he was used.

Noticing that the Ultimate Soldier wouldn’t stop staring at him in silence, he brushed his hair with his hand on his neck, trying to hide being bothered as much as possible. He was hoping he didn’t anger her. He knew she loved Taka really much and recently they weren’t so much together. Maybe she wanted to fix that with him. He was just hoping that it didn’t mean people will only find him at the bottom of a lake.

“Hem… Need anything?

-You and Taka, you’re friends, like bro, you’re close.

-Yeah… Yes, we are. It’s a problem?

-How much do you love him?”

Mondo blushed hard and frowned, not liking this very too personal question at all. He just decided to close his locker to concentrate himself on not angered to much so soon.

“What kind of question is that?”

Crap, he missed, he talked like if he’d just threaten her to ripe off her head. Mukuro didn’t react at all about his tone, which was maybe worst.

“Answer.

-No way.

-Okay, let’s act like if I don’t care about how much you love him, it’s your problem, like Chihiro said.”

Why was she talking about Chihiro? Mukuro slammed her hand hard enough on his locker to get all the attention on them in the corridor. He hated that so much, he really didn’t want to be looked at like that. The girl gave him a look that bad that he almost completely forgot he was angry.

“Just hurt him a little and I’ll break you phalanges one by one every hour until I’m completely sure you’ll never be able to put your hands on a bike ever again, understood?

-You think you’re scary?

-I think you’ll be stupid to dare anger him.”

She wasn’t wrong, Mondo just hated having to admit it. He breathed out strongly to show his irritation and put his and on Mukuro, hard enough so she could understand that it wasn’t friendly.

“You’re lucky to be Taka’s friend. You wouldn’t be able to talk like that if you weren’t.

-Try me. You said it, Taka is **my** friend and I care about him at least as much as you.”

He rolled his eyes and twitted. Mukuro frowned, not understanding at all his reaction. He tapped her head, nicely this time, and laughed a bit more.

“You’re a nice friend. In my gang, we’re all for that kind of friendship. Just, don’t even dare threatening me again. And like, I have no reason to hurt my bro Taka so don’t even worry.”

It was such a weird reaction but Mukuro appreciated his honesty. And then, they both knew her threat wasn’t a joke. She was just waiting for his first mistake to act. As long as he knew it, it was a good thing, she could just keep an eye on her friend like always.

“Right, since you’re done, I’ll just go, not that you’re not cool but I have things to do.

-You’re going to skip class.

-Yep and you should try sometimes, to relax a bit.”

Mondo didn’t wait any answer from Mukuro. He gave her a fake military salute to tease her and left the corridor, walking fast. He was tall, it explained that a bit, but Mukuro also knew that he really got her threat correctly, that was exactly what she needed. She kept staring at him until he disappeared at the end of the corridor to go find Kiyotaka. Someone had to warn the Ultimate Moral Compass that Mondo Oowada was trying to skip class.


End file.
